The Final Battle
by paperdemons
Summary: Naraku's finally come out of hiding for the final battle. The battle rages through the night. Then...what's this? What is Kagura up to? How can they defeat Narku if he's a strong as ever? The group must trust the unexpected in this battle. Songfic.


**The Final Battle**

_Featured characters: All_

_Featured song: "The Battle of Evermore" by: Led Zeppelin (Despite the fact it's about _Lord of the Rings

"**The Queen of Light took her bow, and then she turned to go. The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom and walked the night alone"**

The battle was finally over. No traces of Naraku were left. Kikyo was left standing in the fading smoke, silent. Inuyasha looked over at her but did not call out her name. The wind began to blow and his hair obscured his vision. He pushed it away gently and waited for her to make her move. She turned her head his direction. Her ivory face had no expression. Her eyes were emotionless as well. She loosened her grip on her bow and turned away. The only thing she did was say: "I did my part, and I thank you for doing yours."

Inuyasha was left watching his fair maiden walk away, right out of his life. He turned back to see his friends waiting for him. He was relived to see Kagome, but remembering Kikyo's departure was something he would have to do alone in a peaceful place. He walked away letting his friends follow if the pleased. Of course they followed but they did not disturb him. Finally, he turned to his friends and gestured that it was time to go.

"**Oh, dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light"**

It was very early in the morning. But the sun had peeked out nonetheless. The battle had lasted for hours. Kagome was relived for it to be over. She smiled and ran through a field of flowers with Shippo. Meanwhile, in another flower field not to far away, Rin was playing as well. Sesshomaru had come back and she knew something good had happened to him, she could feel it. She laughed and teased Jaken as usual, but this night seemed much more special. She looked up and something white fly towards the moon. Kagura the wind was finally free. She looked down at them and smiled. Now she could see Sesshomaru whenever she pleased.

Back at the other field where Kagome and Shippo played, Sango was riding Kirara's back with her little brother. Kohaku had finally come back to her, and this time, they could be absolutely certain it wasn't a trap. Miroku sat behind her and held on to her. He too could breathe easy, for his wind tunnel had sealed. Their struggle had paid off.

"**The Dark Lord rides in force tonight and time will tell us all. Oh, throw down your plow and hoe, rest not to lock your homes"**

The battle's start was anticipated when the group saw Naraku's miasma moving across the sky. An ominous cloud formed and invited everyone, human, hanyou, and youkai alike, to fight. They passed through the village and the farmers drew their weapons. They sent their children and wives into the house and said goodbye, though none of them ever thought they would never see their family again. The poisons insects filled the air like a plague, the cloud grew darker. Naraku was ready to unleash his ultimate powers. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but now, Naraku wanted to fight and if they refused, he'd destroy until they did as he wished. The crowd of people ran through the forest, Inuyasha and the group leading them.

"**Side by side we wait the might of the darkest of them all. I hear the horses' thunder down in the valley below, I'm waiting for the angels of Avalon, waiting for the Eastern glow"**

When the group arrived, there was no activity except the constant twirling of the black cloud. It changed from deep purple to black and repeated its pattern. Everyone quaked in fear on the inside, despite their forceful exteriors. Everyone in Inuyasha's group was anxious for Naraku to fight. They were worried, yet so curious about Naraku's new-found powers. The sounds of reinforcements were heard coming through the forest. The villagers talked of the cloud and waited; weapons in hand. Everyone just wanted it to end. They wished for a new day. Why did they have to suffer this? What if they lost? Then what would they doâ?

"**The apples of the valley hold the seas of happiness. The ground is rich from tender care. Repay do not forget, no, no"**

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then looked at the scenery as it could've been the last time they'll ever see it. Sango and Miroku did the same. Kirara transformed, she knew he was coming. Inuyasha sent Shippo away to hide, at least if they lost, the child would be safe. The twin headed dragon Ah-Un was seen on the horizon with its lone rider, youkai lord, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled and the humans began to think he could've been the enemy. Sesshomaru turned to them and said: "Foolish mortals, you could never survive this battle. I am not your enemy, nor am I your ally; I could fight this battle alone."

Everyone could see victory but it was so far away. It would be over soon and whether they ended up alive as victors or in heaven as casualties, it wouldn't be so much of a loss. However, they would stay alive for their family's sake.

"**Oh dance in the dark of night. Sing to the morning light. Apples turn to brown and black, the tyrant's face is red. Oh, the war is a common cry, pick up your swords and fly"**

The miasma floated towards Earth and touched some trees. They died instantly. The branches became gnarled and the fruit dried, hardened, and fell. Naraku unveiled himself. In a flash, miasma floated towards some of the humans and in seconds they were gone. His poisonous insects covered their lifeless bodies and when they rose, only a skeleton remained. However, this was the Sengoku Jidai, and massacre sites were all too common. The weapons were raised and a full on assault was directed at Naraku. His barriers were too strong for them however. Swords were swung wildly. Sango struggled with her Hiriakoutsu, and Miroku couldn't dare use his wind tunnel. Even Kagome's arrows wouldn't suffice.

"**The sky is filled with good and bad that mortals never know.** ** Oh, well, the night is long; the beads of time pass slow. Tired eyes on the sunrise, waiting for the Eastern glow"**

As the battle progressed, the human fighters dwindled. They did not understand the way of the demons as well as they thought. For Inuyasha, it was a bit distressing, as he had emotions towards humans. The poor souls had no idea how to keep going through with this battle and he could not fight Naraku and protect them at the same time. He looked over at Kagome to check on her. He could see her shake and see her wipe away something from her eyes. Then a look of courage came over her and she stood tall. She gained the will to fight again. Then Sango caught his attention. She was doing quite well for herself. She fought hard, just like he did, and for the same reason toâto protect and get back someone they loved.

Moments later, Kagura arrived on her feather. The group looked discouraged. Would they have to fight more enemies? All their thoughts would soon change. Koga charged out of the forest in a rage, looking for Kagura. Her plan had worked; she brought more, strong youkai in to fight Naraku. "Kagura, kill them" ordered Naraku.

Kagura glared at him. She would no longer be a slave to him. Instead, she sent her "Dance of Blades" in his direction. Naraku grew angered but it was worth it to Kagura. Now that Naraku wasn't close enough to her heart to be able to crush it, she could finally fight. However, she knew what would become of her if they lost. The night sky began to turn blue-black. It was getting later. People looked to the horizon, no sun for them yet. The unknowing humans were puzzled of Kagura's decision to help them. But no one expected them to know, mortals would never understand.

"**The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath. The drums will shake the castle wall, the ring wraiths ride in black, ride on. Sing as you raise your bow. Shoot straighter than before"**

More people lost their lives. The battle ground was littered with bones. The group pressed on. The castle would fall. It had to, if not they'd be doomed. Naraku taunted them with his barrier that nothing could penetrate. Kagome scanned the battle ground and grew angrier as she spotted more dead warriors. She caught Naraku doing the same; only he laughed at the humans rather than felt pity for them. Kagome reached for an arrow. She raised it to her bow and aimed. Naraku decided to finish her off and summoned hordes of demons to attack her. Kagome fired her arrow, a purple and pink light engulfed it as it sped towards the demons. When it hit them they turned to black ash and continued towards Naraku. The evil lord was definitely not ready for this. Her arrow began bending the barrier. Finally, it had no energy, but the barrier had weakened considerably. It was Kagome's best shot ever. Perfectly aimed and fully empowered. Maybe now the had a chance.

"**No comfort has the fire at night that lights a face so cold. Oh, dance in the dark of night, sing to the morning light. The magic runes are writ in gold to bring the balance back, bring it back"**

The trees that were killed from Naraku's miasma were now on fire because of Inuyasha constant wind scar attacks. The illuminated Naraku's face and made his eyes look they danced to the rhythm of the battle. His eyes were cold and unfeeling. The fire did not warm them. He was too evil for that. The fire seemed to pull away as if it could no longer stand to light the space around him. But alas it could not move so it could only struggle. Koga, Kagura, Inuyasha and Kagome both used their powers that only a higher form could have. If it were seen today, one would suspect it were a battle of magic as nothing could explain the phenomenon of their attacks. Now that they had their chance, they would attack in force. Feudal Japan would soon be calm at last.

Inuyasha sent a wind scar Naraku's way. Naraku stumbled and struggled to fight it. He sent a miasma cloud towards Inuyasha but it was cleared by Kagura. Inuyasha looked in her direction and she looked at him. Her eyes were fixed on victory. She turned away without a word, smile, or changing gaze. Sesshomaru attack with Toukijin and smirked at Naraku's pathetic attempts. For Naraku's next attack he dug deep within him and summoned all his strength. A black miasma cloud began to form again. Kagome fired an arrow but the barrier was too strong, though it weakened Naraku was not stopped. All stood in fear and tried to counter him before the attack was unleashed. Kagome aimed her final arrow; this had to work for everyone's sake. Just as she fired, another arrow came from the distance. It was also a miko's arrow. They seemed to bind together and did flips over each other, the light they emitted grew brighter. Their powers fused and cut through the miasma. Everyone looked behind them. It was Lady Kikyo. She walked out of the forest, bow in hand. When the miasma cleared Naraku's body was left but his castle was dissipating.

"**At last the sun is shining. The clouds of blue roll by, with flames from the dragon of darkness, the sunlight blinds his eyes." **

The sun began to rise. Naraku took one last look at the world. He squinted at the light of the sun. Finally he lay still and his body was disintegrated along with his castle. His miasma rose then disappeared. The darkness that loomed over everything cleared. The forest was bright. Kikyo turned to go and left the group behind. When she reached a cliff at the edge of the forest, her collected souls began to leave her, as she knew they would. Her eyes met the horizon and her clay body began fade away. Her time was up, her destiny was complete. Finally, she was gone. Meanwhile, as Inuyasha was thinking not too far away from the battleground, he sense Kikyo in the wind and she seemed to watch over him. He knew she was gone, but he embraced it. He looked back at his friends and gestured that it was time to go. At last, Koga and Sesshomaru had their revenge, Sango had Kohaku, Miroku had no wind tunnel, Kagura was free, Inuyasha and Kagome were together, and the miko Kikyo was resting again. The wind blew a clam wind the signaled to everyone, that the evil was gone. Then everyone looked to they sky and smiled.


End file.
